Let Me Go
by PinkLemonLimeSprinkles
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa have been friends since when Princess Anna was but a baby. They used to enjoy each other's magic, and loved each other like siblings. After the accident, Jack became a minor to Elsa until she ran away from her kingdom, finding herself. Will Jack continue to love Elsa like a regular, or will his love for her ignite some flames?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost flew with his staff, through the clouds, letting the soft breeze go through his white hair. He halted as he softly flew down from the clouds, landing in front of a large castle over a fjord. He smiled as he picked up flight again and landed on a huge window. He softly knocked on the window. A young girl came running toward it.

"Jack!" The child softly screamed. She excitedly opened the window for him.

"Hello there, Princess."

The child giggled. "Jack, I told you. You can call me Elsa."

"Okay then, Elsa, what did you learn today?"

Elsa smiled largely as she stepped in the middle of the room, letting him in. She looked up at him.

"Ready?"

Jack smiled widely.

With that smile, Elsa moved her hands so that a snowball with snowflakes floating around it was created in her hands. In another move, she tossed it into the air, making a "pop" sound. Instantly, snowflakes flew from the ceiling.

"Nice one, Elsa. That move is always fun."

Elsa shook her head as she stamped one bare foot onto the ground. A sheet of ice covered the floor, making Jack smile. A sneeze came from the room. The sneeze came from Elsa's three year old sister, Anna. The snow had woken her from slumber. Jack quickly made the ice and snowflakes disappear as he kissed Elsa's forehead, and flew away. Elsa was sad to see him go. Jack was also sad to leave the six year old.

Two years passed, and Jack taught Elsa how to use her powers. Elsa was now eight years old, and played with her sister, Anna, who was now five. One night, Jack came to Elsa and the two spent the afternoon creating snowflakes. Jack was very fascinated with Elsa's signature snowflake. After the two had played, Elsa went to sleep, only to be awoken by Anna thirty minutes later.

"Elsa...pssst...Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Before Elsa knew it, she was in the throne room, creating a magic snowball for Anna. Anna yelled with amazement as the sisters played with snow and ice. But soon, Elsa took it too far.

"Mama! Papa!"

Before she even knew what she was saying, she screamed it.

"Jack!"

As Elsa cried, her ice grew sharp and tough. Jack flew into the room, gasping at the sight of Anna.

"Elsa! What happened?"

"My powers got too strong, Jack! I killed my sister!"

Jack put two fingers to Anna's neck, holding her.

"She's cold, but she has a pulse."

Jack set Anna down. At that moment, the King and Queen burst through the door.

After the visit with the trolls, Jack watched as Elsa was being shut away into a different room.

"Elsa! What is going on?"

Elsa had tears in her eyes as she explained.

Jack held her. "Its okay, it's okay. But why are you hiding?"

"Mother and Father ordered it."

Jack cursed under his breath.

"Dont worry, Elsa. We'll figure this out."

Without warning, Elsa grabbed Jack into a hug. Jack hugged her back as she sobbed into his shirt. He loved the little girl like a sister since he died saving his. He held her close.

"Jack, I love you. Like a brother."

Jack smiled at her, and then got up. He opened the window, and blew on his hand, making a snowball. He tossed it outside, making it snow. After it snowed heavy for a while, Jack and Elsa played games. Jack was about to leave, when a soft voice came from behind the door.

"Elsa?" (Knock knock knock knock knock)

It was Anna.

"Go say hello. Your sister wants you." Jack softly pushed Elsa closer to the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?! Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why?! Do you want to build a snowman, it doesn't have to be snowman!"

Elsa trembled as she touched a finger to the door handle, lightly freezing it. She took a deep breath, ready. But she imagined the accident in her head. Forcefully, she put on an irritated look, and shouted,

"Go away, Anna!"

Jack became sad as the child walked away, sadly.


	2. Troubles

Jack leaned against the door as Anna walked away, sad.

"Elsa, why not go build a snowman with Anna? She obviously misses you."

"Jack, I can't. My parents secluded me to this room. I must stay HERE!" A small circle of ice formed on the floor as her anguish started.

Jack picked her up and rocked her. "Shhhh. Elsa, it's okay. You'll be fine. I'm here. I'm here."

Elsa gripped Jack's hoodie with her fist, lightly frosting it.

Jack set her down on her bed, and sat on the windowsill. His staff in hand now.

Elsa got up and walked to the windowsill where he was. She looked into his eyes.

"Jack, I will never leave. I'm a danger to Arendelle." She pressed her palm on the window, and in just a few seconds, the window was shrouded by ice. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Jack?...I want my sister..." She collapsed her arms on the windowsill and sobbed. She sobbed furiously, and Jack put his hand on her head. "I'm a monster."

At the word, Jack sat straight up.

"ELSA! NEVER SAY THAT! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Jack felt like he was going to explode.

Elsa stopped crying, and stood up.

"Promise me Elsa, that you will never say that word."

Elsa promised.

Jack sat back down, his palm on his face, deep in thought. Elsa walked over to her mirror, and took the black hairband from the top of her head. Afterwards, she released the black tie at the end of her braid, and delicately, brushed her hair, which was now long, and almost white. As she continued to stroke it, a knock was on the door.

"Princess Elsa, you are needed immediately."

Jack just nodded at her as she quickly put the braid back in place, and rushed out the door. As Elsa walked down the hall with the guard, Anna ran over. Elsa furiously shook her head, and Anna just walked away again. The guard led her to the throne room, where the King was standing by the fire.

"Papa?"

"Elsa, one of the servants were confused as your bedroom window suddenly corrupted in ice. Was that an accident?"

"Yes, Papa." She quickly lied.

The King nodded. "We cannot have people find out. I have decided that I will fire half the service, your mother and I will lock the gates, and you shall these everyday."

Elsa held back a gasp, or more a cry as the King slid two white hand gloves over her hands.

"The gloves will help. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

He pointed to the door, and Elsa nodded respectively, walking out the door. As the door shut, she ran to her room, swiftly shutting and locking it. She turned to her room. Jack had left for the day. She took off the gloves. She wanted to burn them. Bury the ashes. She ran a finger across her vanity table, making a clear ice trail appear. She knew it was better for her to have the gloves on, so she slid them back on. She looked in the mirror.

"You are a Princess. You are a person who is dangerous." Jack watched through the open window, being there the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Jack." A tear slid down her face, and landed on the floor.

"Elsa of Arendelle..."

Jack's eyes widened. "No...NO!"

"You are a MONSTER!"

The windows slammed shut, and Jack was outside. He swiftly opened the window, and ran to Elsa.

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked up at him.

"You were wrong. I am dangerous. My parents are shutting me in forever through locked gates. I'm a monster."

"Elsa, no you're not."

"I can't believe in you anymore."

"Elsa please!"

"Jack I CAN'T!" She erupted, and a shower of hail fell from the roof. Jack grabbed her, holding her into his chest.

"Elsa, please, don't leave me like this. We'll figure this out."

Elsa softened, and then she looked up at him. "We will?"

"I promise."

Elsa nodded and sat on her bed.

"Come back tomorrow, please."

Jack tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I will. I promise. Nothing could keep me away. I love you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "I love you too, Jack. You're the brother I'll never have."

Jack put her pillow in place as he took and staff, and walked out the window. Elsa gave him one last sleepy smile as he shut and locked the window. Jack flew of into the sky, trying to think things through. He could help Elsa through this, couldn't he?


	3. Elsa's Birthday

The years passed. Jack came to visit Elsa everyday, where the two would play games. But as Elsa grew older, games became boring to Elsa, so they worked on her magic. Elsa's magic grew strong, and Jack answered all the questions for her. On Elsa's thirteen birthday, Jack snuck into her room and decorated the room.

Elsa woke up with a snowflake on her nose. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up to see that the top of her room was full of snowflakes. She smiled as she saw that light blue ribbons and Snowdon flowers covered the walls and floors. In the middle of the room was a table. On the table there was placed a large white rectangle cake with white frosting and blue icing on the sides. On the birthday cake there was printed, "Happy Birthday, Snowflake" and on top of the cake was a snowflake that had an engraved 13 on it. Elsa smiled as Jack flew in.

"Snowflake? A new pet name for me, I suppose?"

Jack blushed. "Yeah. I thought you'd like it."

Elsa nodded. "I suppose this is a happy day, so I'll wear my hair up." She went to her vanity and brushed the tangles out of her hair. Then she put her hair into a braid. Afterwards, she tied it up into a bun. She now looked like her mother.

"Wow, Snowflake, you look so grown up."

Elsa smiled at this. She latched an Arendelle dependent around her neck, and told Jack to turn around. Respecting her privacy, he turned away as Elsa changed from her light blue pajama gown to a dark blue dress with frills at the ends. Lastly, she put on a pair of blue shoes. She then told Jack he could turn around.

Jack blushed as Elsa walked over to her cake.

"I really love what you've done Jack. Thank you." She then took a plastic fork and was about to take a bite when there was a knock at the door.

"Princess Elsa!"

Elsa opened the door. Her mother was there. "Hello, dear. Why are you all dressed up?"

Elsa shrugged. "It's my birthday."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, well, Happy birthday, darling." She handed Elsa a small wrapped present and a chocolate cupcake. Elsa said her thanks and locked the door. She opened the wrapped present. It was a new pair of blue silk gloves. She tossed them into a box by her dresser that held every color of glove that her parents had given her. She set the cupcake on her dresser, and returned to Jack.

"Is the celebration about to start again?" Elsa asked, ready to party.

Jack nodded as he cut Elsa a large piece of cake. It was absolutely delicious. Elsa asked for another piece, and soon she and Jack were stuffing their faces. After they ate the cake, Jack asked Elsa to dance.

They danced around to a few songs, laughing and really having fun. Soon, it about noon. Elsa and Jack stopped dancing and Jack handed her a small boxed present with green and pink wrapping paper. Elsa excitedly opened the gift to see a locket. The locket was a snowflake, and it split in half. Both sides were empty.

Jack smiled. "I brought this if you want to use that locket." He held a camera. Elsa nodded and stood next to Jack. Holding him by his waist, she snapped a picture. Next, she squished her face to his and snapped a picture. She gave Jack his camera back. Elsa thanked him, and they were about to dance again, when...

"Giggle" (knock knock knock knock knock)

"Oh, no..." Elsa whispered.

"Do you want to build a snowman?! Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've starting talking to the picture on the walls!"

Jack took quick notice of Elsa's panicked face.

"You want to see her, don't you?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded as a tear fell down her face.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!"

Elsa was stiff on the floor as tears ran down the sides of her cheeks. Jack held her hand. Anna's little voice saddened as she walked away singing, "Happy birthday"

Jack felt his hand slip from Elsa's as she ran to bed, and curled into a ball.

"The party's over, Jack. Can you just come back tomorrow?"

Jack nodded as she patted her head, and her bun fell apart, becoming a braid again.

Jack stood by the window ready to take off. He turned around one last time. Elsa gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack nodded sadly.

"Happy Birthday, Snowflake" Jack said before the window clicked shut, and he flew off.

After he left, Elsa cried. She couldn't believe that Anna ruined the party. She had the time of her life with Jack. She opened her bare snowflake locket. It would soon be filled with pictures. She held it to her heart as tears spilled down her cheeks. She threw the cake tin in the trash, folded the table and put it in the closet, took down every single ribbon from the wall and placed them in a box under her bed, along with many sweeper up snowdrop petals. The room was empty and silent now. Elsa went to her glove chest and and picked up the blue gloves. She slid them on. They felt silky and light. There were gold designs on the sides. They looked expensive.

In one move, she ripped them in half. She threw them in the box under her bed, and lastly, she tore the locket from her neck, and the blue snowflake disappeared into the box. She grabbed a black marker from her drawer, and on the side of the box, she wrote, "The Best Birthday"

Elsa sat on her bed the rest of the day on her bed, thinking and picked small pieces of chocolate cupcake off with her fingers. Finally, the moon rose and Elsa changed into a nightgown. She tucked herself into bed.

"Somehow, this was the best birthday I've ever had, but I hope I never have another day like this again."


	4. Believe

Jack sat on the Arendelle castle, spreading frost over the top. He didn't know what to do.

He looked up at Man in the Moon.

"Can you...help me with this? Can you...show me why...?"

Jack didn't get an answer, but he saw pretty aurora lights flooding the sky. The Call Of Guardians.

Jack stood up over the edge of the castle.

"Wind," he commanded, "Take me to North."

In a flash he soared into the clouds on his staff, smiling as he hit the currents. Soon, he ended up at the North Pole.

He burst into the room. "North, what's wrong?"

Little elves tripped as Jack's wind blew them away. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were all gathered.

"Man in Moon has summoned us."

Jack was confused. "Why?"

"Don't know mate," Bunny answered. "He wanted us here for a reason, though."

Tooth flittered about, commanding orders for her daughters, the Mini Fairies.

The Man in Moon showed a glow over the circle of Guardians. The shadow was of a young woman creating ice and snow from only her bare hands! She threw the snow in the air, creating a gorgeous snowflake in the sky around the children. But then, the woman became a slight red, looking frightened. Soon, the children attacked her and demolished her snowflake.

"What does it mean?" Tooth asked.

Jack knew.

"There's something wrong with Elsa."

The Guardians looked at him.

"Who's Elsa, mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack explained. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle. She's the heiress to Arendelle, thirteen years old, and she...has the same powers as me."

The Guardians didn't know what to say.

"Uh...Jack? This wouldn't be your...child...would it?" Tooth asked.

Jack shook his head. "She's just a princess. A frightened princess. Her parents have her locked up in her bedroom."

"Wait...why?" North asked.

"She accidentally hurt her younger sister. Her parents protect her by locking her inside closed doors, and making her wear gloves."

North looked a bit nervous.

"How long have you known this child?"

"Since she was six."

"Are you in...love...with her?"

"I...um...maybe..."

The Guardians looked sad.

"Jack," Tooth explained. "Humans don't live forever. We do. It's why we have never found loves of our own. Well, we once had one..."

Jack looked shocked. "You mean, we can't make Elsa live forever?"

"Not unless she becomes a Guardian, mate."

Tooth flittered around sadly. "Jack, we all have never been able to have true love. Except me. I fell in love with a hummingbird. He and I were together for years. We even had...children." She pointed to one of her Mini Fairies. "I loved him Jack...but when he died..."

North jumped in. "Tooth stopped delivering gifts to children for 440 years, passing the job to her daughter's."

Tooth sniffed. "Oh, Jack, he was lovely. A perfect hummingbird. Blue eyes."

Baby Tooth flapped around her mother.

"Baby Tooth was our first baby. Of all my babies, she got her father's eyes. Or...eye."

North nodded. "You see, Jack, it is impossible to take a wife. Even if Elsa became your wife, what would you do when your child was not immortal?"

"Tooth's children are immortal." Jack complained.

North explained. "Tooth's fairies are part of her job as a Guardian."

Baby Tooth smiled. Her left eye was magenta, but her right eye was blue.

Jack put his hand through his hair.

Tooth fluttered over to him. "Jack, you have forgotten something. According to Man in Moon, we have to protect Elsa."

Jack shot straight up. "Protect her, why?"

The image appeared again. Only this time, a black shadow devoured her with black horses.

"Pitch..." Jack said.

The Guardians didn't know what to do.

Jack raced up in the air. "I have to get to her!" He flew out the window, commanding the wind to lead him to Arendelle.

...

Elsa was asleep in her bed. She awoke to the sound of rustling.

"Jack?" She called out hopefully.

But instead of Jack, a black shadow walked towards her. A tall, dark, yellow eyed man.

Elsa sank into her bed. "Who are you?"

The man smiled with crooked dark teeth.

"Hello, Your Majesty. My name is Pitch Black, but you can call me Pitch."

Elsa trembled into fear. "Why are you here?"

Pitch sat on Elsa's bed.

"I came here to be your friend, Elsa."

...

Jack sailed up in the clouds, finally seeing Elsa's castle. He raced toward it.

...

"Don't you see? Jack Frost is trying to trick you into becoming a cold temptress."

Elsa grabbed another tissue from Pitch, who was holding a tissue box.

"But...I love Jack. I do. Why would he trick me?"

Pitch smiled pitifully on the child. "I don't know Elsa. Maybe he wants...your power."

Elsa stuck a hand out and formed a snowflake. She tucked it away.

Pitch put his hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, don't believe in Jack Frost. Believe in me."

Jack walked in as Pitch said those words. Elsa did not see him.

"I will believe in you, Pitch."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "NO!"

He lunged at Pitch, but Pitch chuckled and disappeared.

Next, Jack went to Elsa. He sat on her bed.

"Elsa? Elsa can you hear me?"

He tried to pull her into a hug, but...

His hands went right through.

...

Jack cried into his blue hoodie while the Guardians talked.

"Tooth, you know him best. Go talk to him."

Sandman made an arrow on his head that pointed at Jack.

The Guardians walked over to him.

"Jack, mate, what's wrong?" Bunny asked.

Jack lifted his head.

"She doesn't believe in me anymore."

The Guardians were in shock.

"Why?" North asked.

"Pitch."

...

As they spoke, Pitch was in his lair, stroking his favorite Nightmare, Onyx.

"Oh, Onyx. How I can't wait for my plan to come true. As soon as Elsa trusts and loves me, she will bear me a dark son who will help me one by one pick off the Guardians. OH, and how Elsa will be my Dark Queen. We will raise our little Dark Prince."


End file.
